


See You Again

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: When dean turns into a demon, you make the ultimate sacrifice…





	See You Again

When you had first started dating Dean, he’d told you every single detail of his life; hunting, his sexual desires, his secrets, his guilty pleasures. There wasn’t a damn thing about Dean that you didn’t love. He was everything you’d ever wanted.

You swore that you would protect him at all costs You swore that you would stick by his choices in life, even if that meant not hearing him from for weeks because of a hunt. It was terrifying for a while, not knowing if the man you loved was dead, or simply too busy trying to save the lives of the innocent. 

You were together for years. He saved the apocalypse. He introduced you to all of his friends, creatures or not. He took you on small hunts. He introduced you to Mary. He told you of the hardships of hunting, the fear of never knowing if this hunt would be his last or not.

But you would never be prepared for the events after learning he took on the Mark of Cain. You’d talked to Sam about your fears and what it would mean. You knew eventually, Dean would succumb to the power f the Mark and start killing for the sheer pleasure of it.

You counted down the days. You counted every second you spent with Dean from then on. Time was ticking hard and too fast for you. You stayed by his side as he ached for a kill. You stayed by his side as he defeated Cain. You stayed by his side as he massacred the entire Stein bloodline. 

You even sat by his bedside after Metatron had killed Dean’s humanity. You read him books. You gossiped to his dead body about the dumb things you’d see online during your short breaks from looking for more hunts for Sam and Castiel to venture to.

But once Crowley had entered the room, you knew Dean was far too gone to return to his normal body. You knew there wasn’t a demon possessing him; it was his own soul. So, an exorcist wasn’t an option.

Either kill him or allow him to destroy your world. You and Sam had somehow managed to capture Dean one night and encase him in the dungeon at the bunker.

“Y/N,” he tutted, shaking his head, the devilish grin wide on his face. “Poor, poor, Y/N. How are you feeling?”

“I’m going to help you, Dean.” you nervously bit your lip, ignoring the taunting grin on his face. “I swear, I will.”

“You know you’re going to have to kill me because I won’t stop. I’ll get out of this restraints and kill everyone you love. I’ll destroy your entire world, Y/N.”

You’d heard enough. You pulled the knife from your pocket and walked over to Dean’s gleaming expression. 

He eyed the knife in your hand and scoffed. “Go on, do it.”

Closing your eyes, you shoved the knife into his neck, the life falling out of him immediately. You collapsed in a ball as you looked at the lifeless body of your boyfriend.


End file.
